Antagonizing Santana Lopez
by gooberlover
Summary: "Its all fun and games until your best friend wants to kill the girl you're secretly crushing on.." Faberry AU: with a little side of Brittana. Jealousy and comfort, along with a first kiss. Rated T because of language.


_OKAY so its been awhile.. Here's a little snip because I was feeling creative.._

* * *

"Looks like Berry is trying to get comfy with your girl." Quinn whispers to Santana as she walks past her fellow cheerio into the choir room to sit in her usual spot in the back row, Santana stands in the doorway seething with anger while she watches Brittany and Rachel at the piano._ 'She best not try and touch Britt Britt. She's mine.' _Just as Rachel leans into Brittany trying to show how to play 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' correctly on the piano Santana comes storming into the choir room in a fit of rage.

Rachel's hand was snatched away from Brittany's back and she looks up in utter horror as Brittany stands up defensively. "Santana what are you doing?" Brittany looks at her confused as Rachel tries to release herself from Santana's grasp, Santana scowls at Rachel holding onto her wrist harder. "Berry was touching you inappropriately and you know how much I hate when people touch my things!" The two girls watch in disbelief as Brittany's eyes well up in tears, Brittany was angry and the angrier she gets the harder the tears fall.

"I'm not a thing Santana and I'm no ones property. Rachel was just being nice and you are being rude!" Brittany stomps her foot in frustration before walking out of the choir room quickly, Santana turns her attention back to petite girl and lets her have it. "Don't touch Brittany ever again hobbit or the last thing you'll see is my fist before I knock you out!" Santana grasps Rachel's wrist a little harder before letting her go, Rachel slowly gets up from the bench and looks over at silent blonde cheerleader who has an unreadable expression on her face.

Santana takes a deep breath and looks towards the hallway to see if Brittany decided to come back before Glee starts, the hallways were nearly empty and Brittany was nowhere in sight. "She's not coming back. Brittany told me she had to go talk to Sue before Glee." Santana's head snaps over to petite girl and Rachel panics a little. _'I shouldn't have opened my big mouth.' Santana's going to kill me.' _Santana's eyes glaze over with pure anger as she walks slowly towards Rachel with purpose, Quinn quickly gets up from her chair in the corner of the room and sprints over to the girls right before Santana's hand goes to grab Rachel.

"Santana DON'T!" Quinn squeezes herself between Rachel and Santana trying to stop Santana from hurt the poor girl, Santana reaches out and pushes Rachel's shoulder causing her to hit the chalkboard hard. "SANTANA I SAID DON'T!" Quinn gets right up in Santana's face as if to threaten her fellow cheerio to calm down, but this only makes Santana angrier. "Why do you fucking care if I beat the shit out of Berry?! She's a lima loser! No one else cares!" Rachel slumps against the chalkboard with her head down, she's hears that comment almost every day but it always stings when its said.

Quinn anger gets the better of her and she goes nose to nose with Santana, Santana puffs out her chest causing her to stumble slightly, Quinn quickly retaliates by pushing Santana back to get some distance between her and Rachel, she didn't want Santana trying to shove the petite girl again. "You need to leave Berry alone Santana this has gone on long enough! Brittany and Rachel are allowed to be friends. Rachel doesnt want your girlfriend so back off!" Santana's eyes go wide for a moment, Santana knows she shouldn't be here she needed to apologize to Brittany.

Santana quickly turns on her heel and walks out of the choir room, Quinn sighs in relief and looks over just as Rachel slides down the wall while covering her face with her hands, Quinn sits down next to Rachel as she sobs into her hands trembling with fear. "Santana was going to kill me." Rachel sobs into her knee as she glances over at the quiet blonde, Quinn slides her hand around Rachel's shoulder pulling her closer. "I wouldn't have let her hurt you." Rachel leans into Quinn resting her head on the blondes shoulder, Quinn offers her a tight smile as she tries to convince herself that Rachel's closeness wasn't effecting her.

"Thank you for saving me from Santana." Rachel quietly mumbles into Quinn's neck. "If she would have went Lima heights on me I would have ended up in a body cast I assure you." Quinn giggles at Rachel and shakes her head side to side as shivers form along her arms. "Berry, Santana isn't as tough as she portrays herself to be. Her bark is way worse than her bite." Rachel laughs lighting as she takes one of Quinn's hands from her lap and holds on to it tightly. "Seriously though thank you. You saved me from the rath of Santana Lopez." Quinn nods her head no trusting herself to speak.

They sat there for a while and just waited for the other glee kids to show, but so far no one came into the choir room not even Mr. Shue and Rachel was beginning to drive Quinn's hormones mad. _'Rachel's hands are going to be the death of me'_ The petite girls free hand was fiddling with the hem of her skirt as her other hand was clasped with Quinn's in a tight grip, Quinn's mind was racing and it took everything she had not to run out of the room. "Quinn?" Rachel quietly spoke into her ear. "Why does everyone hate me?" Quinn's eyes snap to Rachel's as she quickly turns her body towards the petite girl. "No one hates you Rachel, hear me? Everyone is just jealous of you and your big dreams." Rachel's eyes cast downward as Quinn tries to comfort her.

"You hate me." Rachel spits out bitterly. Quinn grabs Rachel's chin and forces the petite girl to look her in the eyes. "No I dont hate you. I envy you. Rachel, you're going to be a big star one day and everyone will be falling at your feet. Even me.." Quinn takes a deep breath and closes her eyes trying to keep herself in check. "Because while you are out there living your dream, I'll be here in Lima wasting my life." Rachel's eyes brim with tears as she watches Quinn's body slump forward in defeat.

Rachel slowly slides her hands over Quinn's and gives Quinn one of her Berry happy smiles. "Quinn I promise you, you are going to make it out of Lima. Even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming the whole way to New York." Rachel wipes the tears that had fell onto her cheeks, Quinn smiles at Rachel sadly trying to make the tears stop, because if anyone was going to end up stuck in Lima it was going to be her not Rachel. "I think something happened to the other gleeks." Quinn looks towards the hallway as the janitor slow walks passed with a broom in hand, Rachel guides Quinn's attention back to her as she licks her lips.

Quinn's mouth suddenly goes dry and all she can think about is running but she's glues to the floor. "Rachel.." The blonde cheerio whispers as Rachel leans in closer to her, the breaths mingle for a moment and Rachel smiles brightly. "I want to kiss you. You don't have to kiss me back." Quinn leans in the rest of the way and catches her off guard as Quinn thinks to herself._ 'Maybe I should instigate Santana more often'_


End file.
